Kiki Yamaka
"The wind on my face, the incredible view of the world splayed out before my eyes… I’ve seen so many beautiful landscapes and places. This is the world we Kids Next Door have sworn to protect, and the people whose packages I’ve sworn to deliver." - Kiki's thoughts while flying (src) Kiki Yamaka (Numbuh Delivery) (originally from Kiki's Delivery Service) is a 13-year-old witch and the pilot and Delivery Girl of Sector MG. She is a student of the Mahoutokoro School of Magic. Nextgen Series During her time at Mahoutokoro, Kiki displayed a skill of flying, and she assumed delivery roles like delivering mail or posters. Among these were KND posters, advertising the organization to wizards, and Kiki decided to sign up. She became a member of Sector MG alongside Wendy Marvell, Romeo Conbolt, Oliver Orson, and Philip Blakely. Phil offered to create a S.C.A.M.P.E.R. that could be magically embedded into her broom, and despite her concerns, Kiki agrees to let him. During summer vacation after her 3rd year, Kiki was required to seek a job that uses her magic to help people. She goes to Koriko, Gotland and finds employment in Osono's magic shop. Kiki begins to make delivery runs to people and creates a website to advertise the shop's delivery service. Using the KND's hackers, the website became popular, and Kiki began to fly all around the world making deliveries. In Field Day!, Kiki participates in the games "Cook It Up" and "Too Hot, Too Cold." In Sector MG, Kiki helps Hat Kid defeat Mother Mae-Eye, and then they watch Romeo fight in Heaven's Arena on Coruscant. After a sequence of deliveries the next day, Kiki returns to Moonbase and tells her friends about her delivery service. A boy named Lars from Sector BC asks Kiki to deliver a Beach City pizza to Pirate Emperor Mandy, as Lars' sector was afraid to bring it their selves. Kiki was also afraid, but she decided to comply. She magically encased the pizza in a package and unknowingly placed it in her bomb bag. Kiki flew down to Mandy's ship near Beach City and was terrified as Mandy and her four commanders were glaring at her. Kiki hastily gives Mandy the package and leaves. When Kiki returns to Moonbase, she realizes she had accidentally given Mandy one of her Package Bombs. She panickingly asks Cheren Uno to reason with her, to which Cheren has concerns about doing so. When they realize that the Boogey Pirates are invading Beach City, Kiki shrinks herself and hides in her Vanishing Box. She is found by Osono, and after explaining what happened, Osono explains that she must own up to her mistake to be a good witch. Kiki decides to return to Beach City and apologize for her mistake to Mandy. Mandy asks Kiki to cut off her arms, but Kiki refuses. With that, Mandy decides to spare Beach City, but assures Kiki that she'll remember her face, and Kiki should remember Mandy's smiling face from when she forgave her. After the pirates leave, Kiki apologizes to her friends and is forgiven. She then resumes her deliveries, hoping to get the experience off her mind. They later hear that the Brotherhood attacked their treehouse, but find that nothing is missing. They split up to check their respective homes, and Oliver and Philip end up going missing. They go to Moonbase to report this to Cheren, and Kiki gets scared when a mouse crawls on her foot. She whacks the mouse away with her broom, and when the guards try to shoot the rodent, Ally Mitchels of Sector GT saves the mouse and reveals that it's Philip. Kiki apologizes for hurting him, but they refocus on the situation with Oliver, who had been captured by the BOE. The group makes some Polyjuice Potions, and Haruka Dimalanta offers to take Kiki's place in making the trade for Hat Kid with Oliver and Phil's pills. Kiki, Wendy, and Romeo hide inside Hat Kid's hat when she is handed over, and they help their friend escape from Mumbo's hat. After the events with Mustache Girl, they learn that Hat Kid was holding a Firstborn called Hoopa inside her hat, and Sector MG works together to detain Hoopa when he goes rogue. In Sector $, Sector MG take an Avalaran witch named Akko to Windy Valley, where Kiki helps teach her to fly. They are KO'ed by Nagisa during his assassination spree with Killua. In Operation: MONARCH, Kiki is terrified when Lord Mandy suddenly visits Osono's shop. A drunk Mandy vents her frustration out on Kiki, who infers she is having a midlife crisis. Mandy eventually designs she will become a queen, leaving Koriko in a state of disrepair. Kiki sighs and says she needs a vacation. In Index and the World Rings, Kiki and Phil get frightened when a giant Wiggler crawls up to them, the two jumping onto the couch and clinging each other. When they find out it was Hat Kid, the two tease each other, with Kiki swiping Phil's pills and running from him. They are called to Sector SA to help fight off the Snowmad Pirates, which results in Index's identity as Scheherazade being revealed and everyone is sucked into the Universe Book. The sectors escape the book, and when Index is forced to scatter the pages, Kiki is horrified to see the Earth has come apart. In Warriors of Sky, Kiki swipes Phil's pills for fun as their sector boards the Saint Rosalina. On a full moon night, Kiki goes flying, laughing joyfully, but she is hit by Masaru's flaming baseball and knocked out. She falls in the ship's pool, rescued by Oliver and treated by Cheadle Yorkshire. Battles *Field Day! **Cook It Up. **Too Hot, Too Cold. *Kiki vs. Ashley. Relationships Philip Blakely Phil likes to tease Kiki and tickle her for the sake of hearing her weird laugh. After learning Phil was a mouse, Kiki began to tease him in turn by sometimes swiping his pills. Regardless, the two are good friends with each other, as Phil helped Kiki design a S.C.A.M.P.E.R. that would be built into her broom via magic. Mandy McKenzie “I’ll remember your face… and I hope you remember mine… on the day that the Grim Glarer Mandy looked on you with murderous intent, and spared your life.” And, with a smile that looked so soft and kind, she said, “Okay?” - Mandy to Kiki (src) Kiki once had to make a delivery to the Pirate Emperor, and was terrified of her, knowing Mandy's reputation. This fear got the best of her as Kiki accidentally gave her a bomb. She tried to go into hiding, but after a talk with Osono, and the fact that Mandy was attacking Beach City out of anger, Kiki decides to own up to her mistake. Mandy ultimately forgives her, but the image of the pirate's smiling face still haunts Kiki's mind. Appearance Kiki has dark-brown hair with a red ribbon and black eyes. She wears a blue, slightly oversized dress whose sleeves end at her elbows, puffy white underpants, and orange slip-on shoes. She carries an orange delivery satchel. When swimming, she wears a one-piece that matches her dress. Personality Kiki is a kindhearted girl whose love for flying and adventure equals that of Fybi Fulbright. She prefers flying at nighttime, especially under a clear sky with full moon. Whenever assigned a delivery, she will brave any sort of harsh weather conditions to complete it. She would even deliver to dangerous criminals, provided that their order does not seem to have to do with illegal activities (i.e. pizza), but Kiki shows deep fear over being in the presence of such people. At one point, her fear got the best of her as she accidentally gave Pirate Emperor Mandy one of her Package Bombs in place of her order, resulting in Kiki going into deep panic when she realized her folly. She later owns up to her mistake and apologizes, wanting to be a good witch. Kiki is afraid of getting fat, so she tries to avoid eating too many pancakes or other such foods. Kiki is somewhat jealous of girls who wear pretty dresses, but she is internally burdened with wearing her grandma's traditional witch dress from youth. Kiki has the involuntary nature of saying her name when she laughs, going "Ki ki ki ki ki ki!" Abilities As a witch, Kiki can wield a magic wand in combat, though her magic is not particularly powerful. Her signature skill is flying on a broomstick, and she serves as her team's pilot by flying broomstick-operated 4x4 craft. She wields an infinite-space delivery satchel that carries Package Bombs that she drops on enemies. Kiki also has slight skill in cooking. Weaknesses Physically, Kiki is not very strong, and she struggles at most forms of magic beyond flying. Stories She's Appeared *Field Day! *Sector MG *Sector $ *Index and the World Rings *Operation: MONARCH (Chapter 1) *Warriors of Sky *Pirate Wars Trivia *Gamewizard coined Kiki's surname after her Japanese voice actor, Minami Takayama. Category:Crossover Characters Category:Females Category:Magic Users Category:Sector MG Members Category:Pilots Category:Asians